You Found Me
by ElleEeeTea
Summary: Blaine Anderson has always been of the opinion that casual sex complicates everything. However, he didn't imagine just how complicated things would be.
1. Chapter 1

Blaine woke up quickly. His eyes were still blurry and his throat felt like someone had taken a piece of sandpaper to it. He slowly became aware of an arm resting across his bare chest, and a head tucked into the space where his neck met his shoulder. He heaved a sigh and let his head fall back into the pillows. One look at the peaceful face of the man sleeping next to him was enough to bring back memories of the night before.

_Blaine laughed louder as his taller companion pleaded with him to be quiet. The mere sound of his echoing laughter caused the brunette to laugh out loud too as they playfully shh'd each other. When the brunette stopped outside what Blaine assumed was his apartment, it didn't take Blaine long before he'd pushed the taller against the door, urgently pressing his lips to the other man's neck. His hands trailed down his sides, stopping at the waistband of his trousers, silently asking permission to go further._

_'Take it easy Honey.' He laughed, 'I have the key right here.' He produced a small silver key, and once the lock clicked, Blaine hurriedly pushed him through the door._

The blaring of the small digital alarm clock next to him shocked Blaine out of his memories. The snoozing brunette let out a yawn before reaching over Blaine and shutting it off. He rolled back over to his side of the bed, curling into himself, his back now facing Blaine, and falling quickly back to sleep. No longer trapped by the man's arm, Blaine swung his legs over the edge of the bed, and looked around for his shirt. He found it casually thrown over the desk in the corner of the room, and moving as quietly as possible, he picked it up and slipped it over his shoulders. He glanced around the tiny bedroom for his pants but couldn't see them. He wandered out of the tiny bedroom into the hallway and as he passed the kitchen, he remembered more.

_Blaine kept pushing his handsome stranger until his back made contact with the painted white wall just outside of the kitchen. The stranger forced his lips on Blaine's and urgently Blaine met his passion. In no time their tongues were fighting together for dominance, with Blaine still pressing the taller man into the wall, groaning as his hips rolled upwards causing a surge of unanticipated friction. His hands unwound themselves from the brunette's carefully styled hair which was now in complete disarray, and fell down his sides, catching slender hands in his own and trapping them above the brunette's head so Blaine was in total control. The stranger wasn't content with this and he used his whole body to push up against Blaine, who freed his hands and allowed the taller man to switch their positions. They had half fallen into the kitchen this point and Blaine allowed himself to grin freely before strong lips met his again and he tried to lift his arms and wrap around the man's neck. As he lifted his arms, he knocked into a glass that had been left on the counter._

_'Shit!' he cursed and pulled away, shivering at the spill that darkened his jeans._

_'Mmmm,' the man laughed softly, 'don't worry about it.'_

_They kissed again for a few minutes, before Blaine pulled back. 'I need these pants tomorrow…'_

_'Okay,' the man whispered against Blaine's lips, before shimmying down his body, so his face was directly in front of Blaine's crotch. 'Let's get you out of these pants.' His hands expertly undid Blaine's belt and teasingly he pulled Blaine's pants down. Blaine kicked off his shoes without prompting, and stepped out of his wet pants. 'Here's the deal, you go to the bedroom, which is straight down the hall and I will be there in minutes.'_

Blaine walked down the hall and found his pants drying on the radiator in the kitchen. His boxers were nowhere to be found however, and he walked through to the living room, sighing deeply when he found them hung over the fan and spinning above his head.

_Blaine hadn't made it to the bedroom, and instead found himself sitting on the couch in a sparsely decorated living room. The stranger joined him not long after he'd sat down, and without warning, straddled Blaine's lap, his knees on either side of Blaine's bare thighs. They kissed languidly; their tongues caressing each other, softly stroking up and down their partner's back, the urgency of a one night stand lost for mere moments. Blaine threw his head back with a moan as the brunette trailed hot, wet, open mouthed kisses down his neck as nimble fingers unbuttoned Blaine's shirt. The man's mouth began the journey of moving down Blaine's neck to his chest, pausing only to attach himself to one of Blaine's nipples. Seemingly encouraged by Blaine's breathless pants, the man continued his trail down, down down, and then his mouth was hovering right above where Blaine wanted him. Blue eyes met hazel as the man paused seeking Blaine's consent to continue. A short nod later, and the man was skilfully using his mouth to remove Blaine's boxers. Blaine blushed only slightly as his cock sprung forward, and the man teasingly pressed a kiss to the head._

_'Don't be a tease.' Blaine warned._

_'Never.' The man replied shortly, before widening his mouth and sinking down so that the head on Blaine's cock was hitting against the back of his throat. He bobbed his head expertly, swirling his tongue around Blaine, and making him thrust forward. The man took it all in his stride however, simply moving his hands to Blaine's hips and holding them down. He pulled off slightly, teasing the tip and Blaine's weeping slit with his tongue, before swallowing his cock once more and using his teeth to scrape softly along the underside of it._

_Blaine was writhing without abandon on the couch, his mouth hung open in a continuous battle to keep breathing, as he completely lost himself to the man's ministrations. A barely concealed whimper left his lips as the man pulled completely away from him._

_'Don't stop. Please don't stop.'_

_'All in good time Baby…' the man consoled him, 'I need you to stand up.'_

_Blaine followed his instructions, and the man raised himself onto his knees, his face directly in front of Blaine's crotch for the third time that night. He lifted Blaine's hands from his sides, and forced him to grip onto his hair._

_'I want you to fuck my mouth…'_

_Blaine needed to hear nothing more because the man's mouth was already open and Blaine was aching for some friction. He thrust his hips forward, fast and hard. The man moaned around him, sending vibrations to all the right spots of Blaine. Blaine knew he wasn't going to last much longer and he kept up his pace as he warned his partner of what was coming. Him. The man responded by sucking harder while Blaine forced his way into the man's mouth, and swallowing when Blaine finally let go, with aloud cry and then a heavy sigh._

Blaine dressed as quickly as he could. His hangover was starting to kick in, and he was sober enough to realise completely what he'd done the night before. He was twenty four years old and never in his life had he had a one night stand. Until yesterday. The absolute suck fest of a day which a culminated in a, if Blaine's memory served him correctly, an explosive night.

A cool, melodic voice stopped him just before he could exit through the painted black door.

'You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye were you?'

'I-I I'm sorry.' Blaine stuttered. The man standing at the other end of the hall was undeniably attractive, and very very naked. Blaine wasn't sure where to look and so contented himself with keeping his eyes firmly fixed on the ground.

He heard rather than saw the man walk toward him. Bare feet softly padding across the cool wooden floor. When his feet came into Blaine's line of sight he forced himself to look up and meet the man eyes.

Continuing his apology, he tried to explain, 'I have to get to work. I'm sorry…' He stopped short, unable to remember the man's name.

'Kurt.' The stranger offered at Blaine's pause, 'Don't worry. I took you to be the forgetful type.'

'I'm sorry Kurt, but I… Like I said, work.'

Kurt laughed, a smooth smile gracing his soft features. 'I just have one question for you. Who's Alex? I looked in your wallet last night. I know your name's Blaine Anderson. There's a twenty missing too; cab fare.'

Blaine couldn't explain why he'd lied. He just had and so he said nothing. He didn't try to leave again though.

'Oh, and one more thing,' the stranger darted in the direction of the kitchen before coming back and placed a circular, golden band in Blaine's hand. 'I found this in your pocket last night. You should take more care of it.'

'This… It's not what it looks like.' Blaine quickly offered, realising the conclusion the man had drawn.

'Oh. I'm sure it's much worse Blaine Anderson. You're going to kill her if she ever finds out.' The stranger, Kurt said somewhat sadly. 'Next time you're looking for some action, don't come to me. I'm many things but I won't be a home wrecker.'

Suddenly, Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Blaine's. Blaine opened his mouth on instinct and the pair kissed gently for a while before Kurt pulled away.

'Now get going…' Kurt said quickly, looking pointedly at Blaine before turning on his heel and walking back to his bedroom.

Blaine took his opportunity and quickly exited the tiny apartment. He padded down the hallway, and when his phone started to ring, he didn't even look at caller ID before answering. In hindsight, it would have been a good idea.

His Father's harsh voice greeted him, 'What the fuck have you done?'


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt Hummel waited until he heard the front door of his apartment slam shut, before getting out of bed for the second time that morning. This time he pulled on a pair of blue checked pyjama pants before he left, and headed straight for the kitchen. He started a new pot of coffee, yawned and stretched towards the ceiling. He twisted his neck from side to side in an attempt to crack the stiffness away, and upon hearing the satisfying click, he grabbed a chipped mug from the cupboard, added some sugar, and gleefully inhaled the piping hot coffee. He couldn't help but smile remembering the previous night.

_He crawled back up towards Blaine's face, after giving what he knew had been the greatest blow-job of the other man's life. He pressed his lips to Blaine's and worked his tongue through Blaine's open lips. He easily tangled his tongue with Blaine's, moaning loudly as Blaine unintentionally jerked his hips forwards, creating what could only be described as a delicious friction._

_'You're wearing entirely too many clothes.' Blaine grinned, and with quick, skilled fingers, he unbuttoned Kurt's expensive looking shirt. 'I think we need to fix that.'_

_Kurt allowed his head to fall back as Blaine kissed his neck. Lapping and biting at one spot, and despite the fact he knew that it would leave a bruise; Kurt lived in the moment, and moaned as Blaine continued what he was doing._

Kurt hadn't been in a serious relationship in about six years. He'd turned twenty five three weeks ago, and while his friends tried assuring him that dating in your twenties was different than dating in your teens, he was content working and enjoying a steady string of one night stands. Last night hadn't been the first time he'd slept with a married man, and it probably wouldn't be the last. It was however the first time he'd been surprised. Blaine had seemed like an honest type of bloke and Kurt was disappointed. He could have kicked himself for allowing himself the feel that way. He had a strict policy of not feeling anything towards his one night stands except fleeting attraction but Blaine had brought out something different in him.

_Kurt surveyed the dance floor with casual disinterest. It was the same scantily clad men it had been the week before, and the week before that. He thought about trying a new club but honestly, he was a stickler for routine and he had friends here, so even if he didn't find someone to take home, he could at least say he had an evening of good conversation._

_'No-one taking your fancy?' Amelia, his favourite bartender asked as she passed him his usual Jack and coke._

_'The crowd is unusually disappointing tonight.' Kurt agreed, as he handed over the money for his drink and took a greedy gulp. He felt much too sober to be surrounded by his current company._

_His attention remained on the growing crowd dancing their cares away to a pounding beat when a voice to his left side caught his attention._

_'A shot of tequila, and a Jack and soda to chase it.'_

_Amelia darted off to fetch his order, and gave Kurt moments to take in the man's appearance. Curly, unruly hair, a suit with no tie, and the top buttons undone, and a sad expression; not Kurt's usual type at all. Still the man intrigued him, and making a quick gesture to Amelia to bring two shots, he slid into the stool beside this stranger._

_'You sound like someone who's had an unfairly shitty day.' He offered, hoping that would be enough to spark a conversation._

_'The worst.'_

_Okay, so the man wasn't going to make it easy for him. 'Y'know, you shouldn't drink alone. I think I'll join you. I've been told I'm a good listener.'_

_That made the man look up. His eyes were sad but he smiled genuinely at Kurt, and his honey hazel eyes held a little more of a glow because someone actually seemed to be paying attention to him._

_'My name's B- Alex. My name's Alex.'_

_'Kurt.'_

Looking back over the evening, Kurt should've realised that Blaine was no better than anyone else he'd fucked. The way he stuttered over giving his name should have been warning enough. He might have been a shitty person Kurt decided, but he was a damn good fuck and he was more than a little disappointed that it wouldn't be happening again.

_Kurt pushed Blaine backwards into the door of his bedroom. He was forceful, strong and completely in control. His cock was hard, and aching, and goddamnit, this man was such a fucking tease. Without warning, Kurt spun him round so that he was facing the door, and Kurt was pressed right up behind him. He smirked as Blaine pushed back against him, still trying to tease and cause friction when Kurt was the one with the power. They were both completely naked, and despite having come not fifteen minutes ago, Blaine, like Kurt, was painfully hard._

_'Please. Please Kurt, please.'_

_Reaching across to the shelves by the door, Kurt snatched up a bottle of lube and uncapped it, liberally coating his fingers. He teasingly circled the tight ring of muscle, and slowly pushed one finger through. He added another, and scissored them, loving the way Blaine writhed beneath him, and the way he so easily opened up for him._

_'More Kurt. So so good.' Blaine cried, 'Please. Not enough'_

_He was completely incoherent, and wildly unable to form sentences. Kurt was rapidly approaching the same state, but he still managed to tease Blaine._

_'More what Blaine? What do you want?'_

_'I want.. I want…'_

_'You can't ask for it can you?' Kurt continued to tease, 'Do you want me to fuck you?'_

_'Yes,' Blaine breathed heavily._

_Kurt pulled his fingers away, and Blaine whined at the loss of contact. Kurt smiled at the effect he was having on Blaine, and quickly, slipped a condom over his cock, and generously coated it with lube. He slid into Blaine quicker and harder than he originally intended, and Blaine fell apart completely beneath him._

_'You can come any time you want. I'm just going to keep fucking you.' Kurt warned, speeding up his pace._

_He closed his fist around Blaine's hard cock, and watched in enjoyment as Blaine shamelessly circled his hips between two undeniably devastating sources of pleasure. One, two, three more thrusts and Blaine came again with a loud cry, and Kurt was forced to hold Blaine up as he slumped forward, lost in the tremors that continued to ripple through his body. _

_'Kurt, Kurt,' Blaine whined, 'it's too much. It's so good but it's too much.'_

_'You can take it.' Kurt consoled, 'I'm so close Blaine. You're so tight, and so so good.'_

_Within mere moments, Kurt came too, riding out his orgasm before pulling out of Blaine, and reaching behind him to dispose of the condom. Turning back to his exhausted and panting partner, Kurt pressed himself close to the other man, and kissed him deeply. He tangled his hands through Blaine's sweat drenched hair, and slowly walked backwards leading him towards the unmade bed. They collapsed there together and within minutes, they were tangled together and fast asleep._

Kurt really was disappointed that he wouldn't have a round two with Blaine Anderson. With a sigh, he finished his coffee, and returned to his bedroom to shower and get dressed. As soon as he pulled a navy blue sweater over his head, his phone rang, and he sighed answering it.

'Kurt. We're getting married!'

His best friend and brother's girlfriend's voice resembled a loud screech and was verging on reaching the pitch that only dogs could hear. Kurt knew then that today was going to be a long day.


End file.
